


Two Handfuls

by TintedPink



Series: The Avengers Polycule [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fill: Domestic Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Round 1 MCU Rare Pairs Bingo 2019, Triad relationship, fade to black smut, the entire thing takes place in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony Stark thinks about how lucky he is while he lays in bed with his partners.





	Two Handfuls

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am working on getting a chronological order set up for this fic. This one takes place, timeline wise, Before Taffetta, and Good Night, but after everything else. Bucky/stephen/tony are already established.  
Not edited, but when do I ever edit anything?

The bed was perfectly warm beneath him, two similarly warm bodies wrapped around and under him. Tony couldn’t sleep, but he would rather lay in bed and listen to the beat of his partner’s hearts than spend one more second in a lab, or a meeting, or even his workshop. His mind was still racing, but instead of physics and engineering, his brain was filled with thoughts of Stephen and Pepper, and Bucky who was spending the night with Steve and Sam, and Rhodey who would have leave soon and come to visit.

He didn’t used to think he was capable of this. When he and Rhodey had started their casual (and very open) relationship, Tony hadn’t thought he’d ever have anything more than that. He’d convinced himself that their relationship was a timebomb, just waiting for Rhodey to find someone better and leave his casual thing with Tony, and maybe even their friendship, behind.

But then Rhodey had still been there after Afghanistan, and any thought that Rhodey wasn’t in it for the long haul went out the window. Then he had Pepper, poor Pepper who put up with so much of his bullshit until he didn’t anymore. Stephen had been… Tony hadn’t thought his life could get any better until Stephen had walked into it and Pepper had leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I want him,” and instead of just a fun game to entertain them for the night they’d come away with a full blown relationship and a wizard boyfriend who also didn’t take any of Tony’s shit, and was brilliant, and could keep up with both of them. It had been amazing.

“You’re thinking too much.” Stephen said, suddenly awake, and Tony glared.

“We talked about you using your astral form to avoid sleeping.”

“We did talk about it, but I didn’t agree to anything.”

“When Pepper wakes up, I’m going to tell her.”

Stephen patted Tony’s chest and slid his hand down his abdomen, playing with the waistband of his pajamas. “No you won’t.” He murmured against Tony’s shoulder, scooting up the bed to place a gentle kiss on Tony’s jaw, then his cheek, then his mouth, too soft to even be a kiss, just a comforting brush of lips.

“I’m going to start getting jealous.” Pepper said, rolling over on Tony’s other side and wrapping one of her legs around both of his. “It sounds like you two are having fun.”

“Not yet, we’re not.” Stephen smirked and Pepper’s sleepy eyes blinked lazily at them both as she moved to kiss Tony’s other cheek.

“We could be.” Tony said and used both his hands to trail the bodies of his partners suggestively.

“Have you slept at all tonight, Tony?” Pepper asked, and with Stephen laying kisses down his neck it was difficult to lie.

“No, but you two are wonderful compan-yyy, Stephen.” Tony sighed and slapped gently at Stephen’s back as he started to suck on Tony’s collarbone. “Stephen, honey. I think Pepper is trying to put me to bed.”

“No better way to do that than to tire you out.” Pepper laughed, and that was the end of that.

-

Tony was awake again less than two hours later, but he was careful not to be too obvious about it, lest his ghost boyfriend tattle on him. He snuggled down into the pillow, gripping Pepper’s hand a little harder from where his grip had relaxed in his sleep, and leaning his chest back deeper into Stephen’s. He was starting to get uncomfortably warm, but he didn’t want to risk alerting Stephen by asking Friday to adjust the temperature.

If Bucky were there he’d be all over his metal arm right now. It was always cooler than the rest of them, because he refused to let Tony install a heater in it, but Bucky was with Steve. Ugh. Why couldn’t he just have his wonderful boyfriend with him right then?

His sudden change of tracks to Bucky’s arm opened up the entire station of Bucky-related thoughts: thoughts about possible future upgrades on the arm, places he want to take Bucky for the first time, tech he wants Bucky to have, catching him up on all the best things (Star Trek. Definately Star Trek, if that bastard Sam hasn’t already done it.)

“I know you’re not sleeping.” Stephen murmured against Tony’s ear, making him jump a little.

“Shit, Stephen, you know I have a heart condition.” Tony clutched his chest and looked up at him in vague horror, but Stephen just shook his head.

“Can’t fake it. I can feel your heartbeat. Do we need a repeat of earlier? Because I’m sure I could manage-”

“You’re just horny, Stephen. Tony needs sleep.” Pepper sighed from where she had been awoken by Tony’s jump and scooted closer to him. “Friday, turn the air up in here, we’re boiling.” She scooted closer to Tony and stroked a soft hand down the line of his cheek to his jaw. “And you, need to try and get some more rest.” She kissed his forehead and continued stroking his hair. “Close your eyes.”

Tony smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m serious Tony.”

“I love you.” He tells her soft, sweet, and utterly sincere. He didn’t used to think he’d ever be allowed to have something this permanent, something this stable. The fact that he had it three times over was more than he thought he deserved, but he was more than happy to take advantage of his own good luck. He kissed Pepper on the chin and then turned his head half way to see Stephen out of the corner of his eye. “And you too, you asshole, we’ll talk about this astral form stuff in the morning.”

“Stephen, we talked about that,” Pepper said, but Stephen wrapped his arms more firmly around Tony, and shushed her playfully.

“Tony said we’d talk about it in the morning.”

“Apparently he never agreed to anything,” he told Pepper with an eye roll, and she scoffed.

“Well that’s bullshit. We’ll talk about this in the morning Stephen.”

Stephen pretended to fall asleep so he’d have a plausible reason not to hear them, and both Pepper and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“He is such a handful.” Tony said.

Pepper raised both her eyebrows, “And you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. I’m two handfuls.”

Pepper laughed, “That you are, Tony Stark,” She murmured as she started to stroke his hair again and he closed his eyes.

He was asleep again in less than ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [tumblr](iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com) about this AU or any of my AU's :)


End file.
